Because you can con the conman
by scasfra
Summary: Sophie always said you can't con the conman, but there is one person that easily can con Nathan.The consequences that may come from it scare him.Chapter five is up. Sorry it's so late in the night! Please review so I know if I should continue this story or not.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote "because you can con the conman" thinking it was a one-shot, but then my brain was assaulted with ideas… For me this makes more sense on the first chapter. **

**I have more to tell so, if you want to learn about Morgana, please tell me.**

She entered the room to find the rest of the team painting the walls blue and building furniture. While Eliot and Nathan were building the crib, with several difficults connecting side A with side B, Hardison and Parker were painting the room and pretty much themselves too.

-What the hell are you doing? - She asked even though she knew the answer.

-We're preparing the room for that lil' thing... -Eliot said pointing at her belly with a turn-screw.

-I bought some clothes too. - Nathan said with a huge, happy drunken smile on his face. - He handed her a bag full of baby boy clothes.

-But these are boy's clothes and the room's colour is wrong. - Parker dropped the brush on the floor, filling her cheeks with air and exhaling quickly, Eliot growled and kept working on the crib.

-Sophie, - Nathan started. -We've talked about this before, the doctor says it to you every time we go there. It's going to be a boy.

-No it's not! - She crossed her arms in front of her chest. - It's a girl, I know it! - Eliot growled again and she walked away.

* * *

-Come on, just one more time; push! - She pushed, squeezing Nathan's also trembling hand and they all heard the crying sounds of a baby; their baby.

All of sudden the doctor's face became livid and Nathan panic.

-What?! What is it? Is there something wrong? - Sophie was too tired to ask questions.

-I believe there's been a mistake...

* * *

The team members got up from their uncomfortable plastic chairs the moment they saw the mastermind walk out the door. His face was messed up, it was not the face of a new-born father. Parker started jumping from feet to feet.

-What happened? - Eliot asked. Nathan's face opened on a big, yet shocked smile.

-It's a girl!

-Ah, man! Sophie told us we should have painted the room pink. - Hardison scoffed.

And that was the first time Morgana conned her father and team, except for Sophie. Nobody could con Sophie...


	2. Chapter 2

**Third chapter about the little grifter. **

Nathan never really loved Disney movies, yet he saw some because that was Parker's choice on movie night with the team. There's one he particulary dislikes: Dumbo. That movie makes him feel terrible in several ways, the little Elephant that was ridiculed because his ears were too big or the way he's separated from his mother. It's doesn't matter that it has a happy ending, he hates it!

Sophie is gone shopping with Parker, better saying, Sophie dragged Parker to shopping and the boys are downstairs doing whatever they're doing which means he's alone with his little girl.

Morgana is about three years old now, she's siting on the floor staring at TV, watching the movie Hardison popped in for her before he went downstairs so Nate could catch on the list of clients he has to pick up from.

The scene where Dumbo's mother is locked away comes in and Morgana is extends her cute little arms at the television saying, "Momma!", she then looks at him with big blue, sad eyes. "Momma!" she whimpers again.

-Mommy won't be home in a few hours honey! - He gets back to his files, she interrupts him again.

-Dada! - She stretches her arms at him, open hands, begging smile, he sighs deeply and gets up from his chair taking a place on the floor, next to her, instead.

-Don't be sad, honey; everything's gonna be fine! - He rubs her back with his big hand and tangles his fingers in her dark curls. - He tries to get up, but she pulls at his arm, keeping him down. - Come on, girl, daddy has to work...

-Dada! - She screams and pouts and her big blue eyes are filled with shiny tears that are too big for them. -Dada! - She says on a sweeter tone and he can't resist. He watches the entire movie with her even though he hates. - Again! - She says after the finale, clapping her hands, a wide smile showing him her small withe teeth. - He restarts the DVD. He's walking way when she wraps herself on his leg like a little monkey or a koala. He sighs again.

-What now? - She gives him that smile again, the one he can't resist.

-Dada! - And she brushes her cheeks on his leg like a cat would do; finally she lifts her head to look at him with puppy eyes and the cutest little nose.

He sits again and she jumps at him, surrounding his neck with her arms, giving him a long, wet smack on the cheek. "I love you dada!"

Sophie walks in the house to catch them both watching Dumbo. She knows Nathan hates Dumbo.

-Are you still watching that movie? - She asks Morgana, hands on her hips.

-It's the fifth time in a row. - Nathan growls at her and Morgana shows Sophie her open palm, five little fingers; her head also shaking a vigorous yes.

-You know, she has you wrapped you around her finger! - She places the groceries on the counter.

-How did you do that? - She's asking Morgana. The girl turns to her and pouts widening her eyes that quickly get teary like she's about to cry. - Oh, that way? - The girl gives her mother a proud smile, eyes instantly dry. Sophie laughs. - Yeah, that always works with him... She sits next to them and pulls Morgana into her lap. - My brilliant little grifter! - She says it as she strokes the girl's hair, Nathan is looking puzzled at them, realizing he was conned by a three-year old.

On the TV screen Dumbo's mother is being locked away again...

**Did you like it? I loved the fact she made all those faces on porpoise just to manipulate him, she's diabolic and I've got more coming if you want to…**


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't want to teach her that, he wanted her to stay young and pure and innocent forever, but she's too smart and clever to act that way, to be that way.

With her long dark curls and enchanting blue eyes there's no mistake she's the daughter of Nathan Ford and Sophie Devereaux; that's what scares him the most, he fears she's going to end up like them, a thief with no sense of right and wrong and most importantly a loner, broken person...

He wants her to be a good girl, but when she walks in the room and asks him to teach her how to play cards the way grandpa used to he knows he already lost the game.

He doesn't know how she found about that game, it probably has something to do with her lack of respect for others privacy, and after all she found out Sam's drawing when she was three…

He places the deck on the table and asks her what game does she wants to play hoping she back up on the last minute.

-I want to play "Find the Queen" - Her smile, her face, even her figure always lead people to believe she's a fallen little angel, yet as her father he can see beyond that smile, he sees deeper in her eyes: he can see how much of a diabolic genius she as inside her and that's terrifying; to see his darkest part in such a vulnerable and small human being…

He sighs and starts playing, he does it just the way his father did with him. "Watch the queen" he says. When he finally stops and asks her where the queen is she stares at the three cards blankly, she finally peeks one, it's not the queen so, and they play again. And again, and again. At the end of the fifth game she blinks once than twice and bits her downer lip; finally she pouts a little bit and says she doesn't want to play the game anymore. He knows that face, is the same expression Sophie does when she knows she lost a fight and he never felt so relieved after witnessing it.

Morgana is not that clever after all, there's a chance she's going to be straight when she grows up, a chance she won't ever be connected to the world of crime; he can finally breathe.

She gets up from her chair and climbs on his lap, she places her arms around his neck and asks him if he won't be disappointed at her for being a quitter, there's fear in her voice. He hugs her tight, his little girl; his angel and assures her he won't ever be disappointed at her for something as insignificant as a game.

"I love you daddy!" and the words come out breathing in his ear on a gentle whisper. She lets him go and practically jumps out of his lap.

He observes proudly as the seven-year old walks way on a blue dress, her hair going all the way to the small of her back. Her hand is already on the doorknob when she turns around and asks him where the Queen is. He shifts on his seat, "I hid it on my sleeve, that's the trick" he tries to pull the card from his sleeve, but it's not there anymore. He looks at the table disoriented, that's when he notices her devilish smile. She pulls the card form inside her own sleeve and the said smile wideness in victory as she leaves the room.

"Mum, I did it! I conned daddy!" is the last thing he hears her say as she steps away from the door.

Nathan puts the deck away, maybe it's like Parker says, maybe it's inevitable because it's in her genetic code or something, he doesn't know. The only things he knows is that the fact his daughter maybe turn into a thief just like him when she grows up scares the life out of his body…


	4. Chapter 4

She's eight years old and they're walking home from school. He could have picked her up in his car, but it's a beautiful sunny day and home is not far from school.

He carries her bag pack and asks her about her day, she shrugs indifferently. Morgana likes school because of all the people she gets to interact with but she gets extremely bored in class. Next year she will be on an advanced class and Nathan hopes she'll enjoy school more than.

He walks with a hand on her shoulder, leading the way through the crowd when a teenage boy, running in the opposite direction, bumps with her almost making her fall. The boy leaves without apologizing and after asking her if she's not hurt they keep walking like nothing happened. It was just a bump in the road.

Suddenly she crouches on the floor beside him.

-Look what I found daddy! It's a wallet! - She opens it and observes the crowd quickly finding the owner. An elderly man who has been walking a few feet in front of them since they entered that street.

The mastermind watches proudly as she runs to the man and hands him his wallet. That illusion is shattered when he spots something else. The man leans to hug her and when he does she plants a golden watch on his jacket's pocket.

Everything starts to make sense, the boy never bumped into her, it was the opposite. She probably saw him lift the old man's wallet and watch and decided to lift it from him so she could return it. She also only hugged him to retrieve the watch without being caught.

He doesn't like the fact she knows how to pickpocket somebody!

When she returns to his side he asks her why she hugged the man. "He wanted to thank me" is all she says and the worst part is: he would have believed it if he hadn't seen her plating that watch on the man's jacket pocket.

He can't tell when she's lying. That's terrifying!

-Daddy, is there something wrong? - He places his hand on her shoulder again.

-Nah, honey, let's go get some ice-cream!

**Forth con. Hope you like it. If you do review so I can write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This isn't exactly a con, but I think it fits the story. It has Uncle Eliot and mother Sophie on it, I hope you like it. Review so I can continue : )**

They had just arrived home from school when she went to her room leaving a notebook on the table; a sheet standing out from it caught Nathan's eyes. He took it from the notebook and started to read, getting more disturbed as his eyes crossed the lines. That was a Hospital sheet, written from a doctor to justify the girl's absence from school, it was dated that day.

It was impossible; he had picked her up from school, but again, with Morgana everything was possible, she was a perfect liar and great at masking her emotions.

The problem was, the twelve year-old would never go to the Hospital alone, and why had she been there in the first place?

It couldn't have been Sophie, she couldn't keep a secret from him; Hardison and Parker neither, those two always failed at keeping their mouth shut and the girl knew that too. There was only one person left.

* * *

-Eliot, why in the hell did I find a Hospital sheet from today on Morgana's notebook? - He half yelled. Eliot sighed.

-Because she needed to go the Hospital, she was feeling sick for a few days and asked me to accompany her. - How in the hell hadn't he noticed his daughter was sick?

-But I picked her from school; in fact I took her to school this morning!

-I picked her up after you left and dropped her there after we went to the Hospital.

-But why... How come she didn't tell me she was sick? How come she didn't tell Sophie? We're her parents for God's sake!

-Because, man, every time she sneezes you freak out about cancer and Sam and she's done with that. She didn't want you to know and she also knows if she had come clean to Sophie you would find out and panic about it!

-So, Sophie doesn't know?

-She probably knows something's of; she just doesn't know what it is.

-Eliot, why didn't you come to me?

-Nathan, it's just a flue!

-It's my daughter! You owe me this!

-I owe you nothing! - Eliot pinched the bridge of his nose. - If I had told you this. I would break her trust in me and next time she'd do things alone. I don't want her to be alone, besides she did tell you!

-No she didn't! I just happened to find the damn sheet on her freakin' notebook! - Eliot laughed at that which annoyed Nate even more, what was so funny about the fact his daughter couldn't count on him when she needed it?

-Come on, she can play you for three days, pretending she's just fine when she isn't and you want to convince me you discovered that sheet by accident? You found it because she wanted you to!

* * *

Nathan entered the Morgana's room with the notebook in his hand, the sheet inside it.

-You...hu... you left this on the living room. - She eyed him from her bed, intense gazing, studying him.

-You can leave it there. - She pointed at her desk.

-Honey, is everything okay? - The corners of her mouth rose on a small smile, she knew he knew.

-Everything's fine! - He turned around to leave when she called him again. - Dad!... Thank you! It's good to know I can count on you! - He raised an eyebrow not quite understanding what it was she could count on.

-I love you! - He simply said and walked out the door.

* * *

He sat on the couch next to Sophie.

-Our daughter is sick, some flue! - He informed simply yet provoking. She didn't even raise her eyes from her book.

-I figured.

-Then why in the hell didn't you do anything about it? - Once again she didn't bother to look at him.

-Because if I did you would have seen it in me and you would freak out making her freak out, she would hate me after that. I knew she was going to Eliot, Nate. I am not stupid; I knew she wasn't in danger so I thought it was the best for everybody if I just let her be...

-How does she always play me like that?

-That one is easy, she is my daughter after all!

-You can't play me like that, at least not anymore! I read you like a book! – Her lips curled into a smile he couldn't quite figure out proving him wrong.

-You can read me, when it's about daughter… - She smiled a little bit more.

-What does that mean? – His answer was her silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank you all for your reviews and wonderful support, but due to y final exams so I can apply to college I won't be updating any story until the 13****th**** of September. **

**Anyways, feel free to review or message me and I'll try to answer you properly.**

**After all the fuss is over I will update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you all for your support; hope you don't mind the wait. **

**I love you all!**


End file.
